Break Them Wallz
Break Them Wallz is a song released by Deuce on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. It features guest vocals from Jeffree Star and The Truth. Lyrics (Nine Lives! Jeffree Star!) I've been stuck inside my head too long It's time to get out and break them walls I can almost hear them angels call If God's on my side, I won't fall It's Jeffree, bitch, I'm hiding razor blades in my clit I used to have a big dick, now I'm tighter than shit I just sucked your dad off, that's how I paid for these tits Suffocated him quick so I could play with his kids Teddy bears and pigtails, Blow Pops and blood trails The tranny's in your house, chainsaw and pink nails Hot pants and high heels, the Dahmer shemale With Deuce and Truth, it's fucking unreal We keep the body parts for our next meal Si señorita, we gon' rape you in the rear Now my makeup's getting smeared, ooh, my hands are on the mirror I fucked the whole Warped Tour, made all them bitches queer I've been stuck inside my head too long It's time to get out and break them walls I can almost hear them angels call If God's on my side, I won't fall It's fucking crazy how easy it is for me to just make all them hits It don't even take any wit and that's why I'm dangerous Don't think that we ain't got them guns on our hips My guns are stronger than his, shit's like a bomb when it hits I'm the new Obama, it's sick, the way I rhyme every syllable It's like I'm invincible, my pencil's my witness too Yeah, I'm the Incredible Deuce, you know it's inevitable Shit's about to get federal, blow the White House and president up Bitch, shows how much I give a fuck, you know I got more than enough Skills, when your daughters are rocking vibrators, cock up In they vaginas and think that I'm up inside 'em But really I'm just here writing with Jeffree and Truth beside us And ninety-nine percent of the time I got my mind set On them millions and diamonds and with that comes some violence Ever since me and Jimmy I. met, I've been climbing, buck wiling That's how you know he signed me I've been stuck inside my head too long It's time to get out and break them walls I can almost hear them angels call If God's on my side, I won't fall It's drummer after drummer, I pop to kill Motherfuckers know that I keep it real I'm not a patient, but I'm mad ill Don't play me, son, you might get killed Same city, same whip, I'm back in the same bitch Not 50, not Em, we dropping the same hits Damn kid, you know I'm on it like Hendrix I damage everybody that's average They talk about me all the time but I don't really give a fuck Under pressure all the time, I'm in the hood, pistol tucked I'm The Truth, I state the facts, fuck a snitch, I murder rats My state of mind is hustle grind, make some moves and watch me shine Pistols laying on my lap Angels got my fucking back This is hell, bitch, all red like velvet Nine Lives, kid, let me see you rep this I've been stuck inside my head too long It's time to get out and break them walls I can almost hear them angels call If God's on my side, I won't fall Coming in from outer space Do you read me? Do you read me? Deuce here! Come in! Come in! Mayday! Mayday! Deuce, can you hear me? Man down, man down! Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals ;Additional *Jeffree Star - vocals *The Truth - vocals Trivia *The instrumental is taken from the song Patiently Waiting by 50 Cent. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Jeffree Star Category:The Truth Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)